An Orphan's End
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: Friends. They are people who always have your back and are always there for you. Looks like he is getting a lot more than bargained for... Tribute to nagidawn! 'T' for mild swearing.


**Inspiration. That's my excuse for writing this. I have written stories from being funny, mysterious (kind of), tragic, random and happy. But after reading an amazing story recently, I wanted to write another tragic/horror story. So here it is, the story, An Orphan's End, dedicated to nagidawn for their wonderful and inspiring writing skills. I implore you to go and check out their stories, especially 'Answer'. If they don't bring a tear to your eye, I don't know what will.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **AN ORPHAN'S END**_

Forlorn didn't even come close to describing how he felt when he became a lonely orphan, drifting through the harsh world silently. He was a month old when he lost his parents, leaving him with no memories of them. The only thing he could remember was his mother's warm smile and his father's cheery face.

And that was all he would remember of them.

His parents were famous in Petalburg. Powerful, yet gentle. Never unwilling to help another in need. And it was because of their selfless nature that they died. He didn't want to admit it but he blamed his parents for their death. For leaving him. Couldn't they have been selfish and not gone to help the two idiots stuck in a stupid cave? Couldn't they have been for him, instead of others, for once? Couldn't he have been given the chance of living a normal life, with parents to support him at every step?

Obviously not, because he was stuck in a damn orphanage, with only his mother's pikachu to give him company. In all respects, he absolutely detested Pikachu because it reminded him of his parents and what could've been different had they made a different choice.

That was until he met her.

She came along and broke his shell. She became his friend. His first friend. She was someone who always had his back, someone who was by his side at every major point in his life. His 5th birthday, his first day in school, his first exam…

She invariably made his life complete. He changed for the better. He became a lot less brooding and started smiling more, because she said he looked handsome when he smiled. He began to have fun in his life. He even became nicer to Pikachu, realising that it wasn't Pikachu's fault that his parents were not alive.

He thought this was going to last forever.

Ash and May. May and Ash. Them. Both living together forever.

Life obviously had other ideas.

As their teens approached, they began drifting apart. Losing each other. May became a lot more popular in school, due to her father's new status as Gym Leader, and she soon joined the gang of the most popular people: Drew, Gary, Paul, Misty and Dawn. She fell for Drew's attempts at swooning her, which made Ash want to barf his meals on Drew. Not that it would change anything, because Drew's hair already looked like puke.

Ash wasn't annoyed that May was dating Drew. Ash was annoyed that May neglected him as a friend and began treating him like dirt.

Normally, Ash was never fazed by her insults and teasing because he knew she did it to look cool in front Drew.

That was until she struck a big nerve.

…

…

…

The lunch bell rang, exciting all the students. Working hard in school really built up their appetite. Plus, who didn't want some free time?

Ash quickly made his way to the cafeteria. Long lines were absolutely irritating and he didn't like cold food as much, unless it was ice cream.

He quickly grabbed a sandwich, an apple and a packet of ketchup before moving to his usual lunch spot: the shade of a tree.

As he approached the tree, he was startled by something yellow and furry jumping onto his head.

"PIKACHU! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK THERE!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu simply laughed and began sniffing the bag that Ash brought from the cafeteria. Ash simply rolled his eyes and tossed the apple and ketchup packet to Pikachu.

"Now please! Let me eat in peace!" Ash begged.

His train of thought was soon broken by Drew and his gang (May included) approaching him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser Ass Ketchup!" May exclaimed sarcastically.

"Are you May? I thought you were someone in a Tomato-Suit earlier!" Ash said incredulously, laughing.

May simply shook her head. "How about you come with better insults than that?"

Ash thought for a second. "Do you know what I would find if I searched the word 'idiot'?" he asked.

May smirked. "I would obviously find a picture of you."

Ash tossed the remaining part of his sandwich into his mouth and got up. Looking square into May's eyes, Ash simply said, "Nah, I'd find the definition of an idiot, which is what you are."

Saying this, Ash put his hands in his pockets and began walking away from them, with Pikachu by his side.

"My parents were right."

Ash turned around and faced Drew, waiting to see what he had to say. Drew and his gang had such creepy smiles on their faces, a shiver ran on Ash's back.

"You are just like your parents, ignorant assholes," Drew taunted, targeting Ash's weakness.

May took this as a starting point and continued. "I agree. They were also probably the biggest cowards the world has ever seen."

Ash's hands clenched as he heard this. May was being so ignorant and so loyal to Grass-head?

" _She'd better watch what she says after this,"_ Ash thought, anger coursing through his veins.

May seemed to enjoy taunting him. "They were probably impoverished and unemployed. It does explain why you are an orphan! They had no money to support themselves or you!" she exclaimed laughing.

May evidently forgot all about their "friendship" and here he was, contemplating as to what kind of house she'd like, in which they would live together when they grew older.

"May…" Ash warned.

"What's the matter? Truth too bitter for you?" May mocked. "Am I glad my parents aren't as big cowards as yours were."

SMACK!

This thunderous sound of a slap echoed throughout the ground, causing everyone to momentarily freeze and stare at the commotion. May rubbed her stinging cheek, anger crawling through her body.

"YOUR FUCKING PARENTS ARE THE REASON WHY MY PARENTS AREN'T ALIVE, YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" Ash bellowed, causing everyone except Drew to cower. There was absolute silence until Ash continued icily.

"Your 'great' parents thought it was a good idea to go spelunking in the Dark Cave, even though it was forbidden to enter. They then got lost in the labyrinth and called on my parents for help. Being the 'cowards' that my parents were, they immediately rushed to your parents' rescue, leaving me behind in my aunt's care. Going deeper into the labyrinth, the four of them came across the Paedophile, Hypno. While Hypno liked children more, he still wanted half the adults to stay back. Guess who stayed back for their inevitable doom?" Ash remarked sarcastically.

The silence returned, with many students gasping and holding their hands to their mouths.

"And my aunt died and I was sent to an orphanage!" Ash gasped, ridiculing himself.

"Oh but that's not all!" Ash added, faking surprise. "Your parents then had you and forgot all about my mother, my father and me. After all, it's not like they were in danger and were saved by 'impoverished and unemployed' people, right?"

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, as he stormed out of the grounds. The bell suddenly rang, causing all students to groan. Everyone quickly made their way into their next classroom.

 _Ten minutes later…_

Ash yawned for the 100th time. Physics was not really his subject of interest. Taking a quick glance at the clock, he began looking around the room to see if he could spot anything that would amuse him. He saw May's seat empty, with no trace of May anywhere in the room. Ash simply ignored this, chalking this to his rude outburst.

Then he noticed that Drew was also missing from his seat. He quickly scanned the room and noticed that none of Drew's henchmen were also present. This struck as peculiar to him as he felt something suspicious was going on.

" _Too many detective stories Ash! They're probably consoling May or something,"_ Ash reasoned.

The teacher, Professor Birch, noticed Ash's droopiness and ordered, "Ash, go and give your face a quick wash! It will refresh you."

Ash simply nodded and exited the classroom. As he entered the washroom, he saw a pack of students walking towards Petalburg Woods, with Drew and May leading them.

Ash sprinted towards the crowd after which he could hear faint chanting-

' _Come little children, come with me_ _  
_ _Safe and happy you will be'_

Ash racked his brain. This chant sounded so familiar to him, it scared him. The sight of children walking like brainless zombies freaked him further. _  
_ _'Away from your homes, now let us run_ _  
_ _With Hypno, you'll have so much fun'_

Ash smacked his forehead. He now knew why it sounded familiar.

Hypno was making his attack.

 _'Oh, little children, please don't cry_ _  
_ _Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_ _  
_ _Be free, be free be free to play_ _  
_ _Come down in my cave with me to stay'_

Ash was starting to feel a bit woozy. The effect of Hypno's psychic powers was taking effect. He wanted to escape…escape…esc-play…play with Hypno.

' _Oh, little children, please don't squirm_ _  
_ _Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm_ _  
_ _Hypno tells you this is true_ _  
_ _But sadly, Hypno lied to you'_

Ash joined the masquerade of children, hypnotised, and moving into their capture. All was lost until-

"PI-KA-CHU!"

A large flash erupted, followed by the crackle of electricity. Pikachu had come and zapped Ash, releasing him from the hypnotic spell.

"Ooh my head!" Ash exclaimed while rubbing it.

This was followed by several screams followed by a wild stampede of frightened children, trying to find an exit to escape. Pikachu zapping Ash, brought other children back to their senses. Yet somehow, Drew and his gang were not fazed and continued moving forward as though nothing happened.

"Thanks Pikachu. Let's go and ensure that May doesn't get hurt," Ash whispered.

' _Oh, little children, you mustn't leave_ _  
_ _Your families for you will grieve_ _  
_ _Their minds will unravel at the seams_ _  
_ _Allowing me to haunt their dreams'_

The chant seemed to be getting louder and louder. Once more, Ash was about to get hypnotised but a quick zap from Pikachu brought Ash back to consciousness.

"Geez, I should've brought some earplugs," Ash muttered.

' _But surely, all of you must know_ _  
_ _That it is time for you to go_ _  
_ _Oh, little children, you weren't clever_ _  
_ _Now you shall stay with me forever'_

Ash could feel power radiating as the last word was uttered. The voice was deep and ancient and carried so much power, that it frightened Ash. It took all his willpower to not fall to the urge to find this being and bow down as its slave.

Ash was so transfixed that he never heard Drew command Roselia-

"Magical Leaf."

The leaves were aimed in Ash's direction and he would've been sliced had Pikachu not fried those leaves with a quick thunderbolt. This jolted Ash back to reality and he realised that he had been caught. As much as he wanted to run away, he couldn't leave May alone.

"If it isn't the hotshot, Ketchum," Drew remarked sarcastically.

Ash looked at Drew and his henchmen. May was shielded by them and Ash knew that they weren't going to give her up easily. That was when Ash noticed something strange.

Neither Drew, nor his gang seemed to have been affected by the hypnosis. Furthermore, they had a scar in the shape of a pendulum on their foreheads, that was glowing red. Ash thought this to be peculiar until he figured it out.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU WORK FOR THAT FUCKING PAEDOPHILE!" Ash roared.

"Not one to be fooled, are you Ketchum?" Drew smirked.

The ground suddenly shook, leaving Ash and May to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Drew and his gang kneeled onto one foot.

"We have done thy bidding, master."

…

…

…

"Ash? Ash! Wake up!"

Ash's eyes shot open. "May!" he screamed, while frantically trying to get up and look for her.

May's mouth curved into a small smile. "Ash, I'm right here."

Ash turned his head and faced her. From the dim lighting of the cave, he could make out May and Pikachu huddled in a corner. It was apparent, from the tear stains on her face, that May had been crying.

" _Wait a second…dim-lighting? Cave?"_ Ash thought.

May seemed to have read his mind. "I don't know how we got here."

Ash looked at his rocky-start. He was beginning to worry about how long they'd be stuck here.

"We should get moving and try to find an exit," Ash said without looking at May.

May simply nodded and got up, with Pikachu running and jumping onto Ash's shoulder. May then grabbed Ash's hand for comfort and they plunged deeper into the cave...

 _Sometime later…_

Ash and May suddenly found themselves in a well-lit room. Being accustomed to the darkness of the cave, this light was simply blinding and unbearable.

Feeling a little scared, May asked Ash, "Where are we?"

Ash looked at his surroundings. Apart from the lights, there was a cushion right in the centre of the room, surrounded by piles of bones. Some still had flesh present on them.

Ash replied, "It would seem as if we are in Paedophile's lair-"

Ash was interrupted by a voice he had heard earlier. It was still just as deep and ancient.

"Two children! I shall enjoy 'playing' with the both of you!" the voice echoed, following this with a high and cold laugh.

"But that isn't true and you know it. The ancient curse binds you," Ash remarked.

Silence.

And then the voice spoke, "Your cursed bloodline is the reason I am bound, Ash Ketchum! And how I enjoyed destroying each and every one of your ancestors, right down to your parents!"

Ash's eyes widened. He hadn't heard of this earlier!

Suddenly, a wide chasm opened up before Ash and May.

The voice then said, "But you are right, Ash Ketchum. The choice is yours."

Both teens looked confused for a few seconds until realisation dawned onto them.

They were being given a choice. One escapes, while the other survives.

Without any hesitation, Ash handed Pikachu and his hat to May. May was surprised and then understood what Ash was doing.

"Ash! I deserve this for the way I treated you the past couple of years! You still have a lot to live for!" May cried.

Ash snorted. "What do I have to live for, other than Pikachu? You were the first and only friend I have ever had. You still have parents and other friends to look forward to."

Taking May's hand in his, Ash said, "You deserve this."

Ash then faced Pikachu. "And you better take care of May, or else I will haunt your ass from my grave!" Ash joked.

Pikachu had a tear in his eye and then gave Ash a small salute.

After this, Ash walked towards the edge of the abyss. He raised his arms above his head, like a diver, and jumped into the blackness below.

Too bad a cart of hay wouldn't be present below.

…

…

…

"You thought I would let you go so easily?" the voice exclaimed amused.

Ash got up, feeling extremely groggy. He couldn't make out anything in his surroundings, except a giant pair of red eyes. It seemed to him as if all lights had been turned off.

"Hypno, you bastard," Ash muttered.

"Need I remind you that you are the last of your bloodline AND it is your fault that I am bound by the stupid curse?" the voice continued, almost mockingly.

Ash rolled his eyes, unsure if Hypno could see it.

"No, idiot, you've said only a hundred times,'' Ash said sarcastically.

Hypno ignored Ash's statement. "A quick and painless death is not satisfying. Perhaps…a slower and more painful death should help me gain my revenge!"

"Do your worst, Paedophile!" Ash spat.

And the last thing he saw was a pair of white fangs advancing towards him, with a high, cold laugh.

 **I don't think I'll ever look at a Hypno the same way. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps. Oh and once more, do check out nagidawn, a brilliant writer who inspired me to write this.**

 **As always folks, please R &R!**


End file.
